


Tease

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Male nipple stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: You discover a new spot to love on Henry
Kudos: 1





	Tease

“Henry! Are you ready yet?” you call into the bedroom. Slipping your heels onto your feet, you peer into the massive walk-in closet and notice him starting to get dressed. 

Hearing your entrance, he glances up at you with puppy dogs eyes, looking lost. “I don’t know what to wear,” he huffily grumps with an adorable pout. 

Shaking your head at your grown bear of a man impersonating a small child, you reach into the closet to pick out the appropriate shirt and tie. Though the closet is spacious, Henry himself is a broad man that takes up the majority of the space just by standing inside. You brush up against him as you lean inside to choose his outfit. A small breath escapes his lips.

Pausing in your browsing, your eyes glance at him, taking in his face and torso. Henry looks startled at your close proximity. Curious as to the reason, you quickly take note of the nervous look on his face down to slight flush on his chest, continuing to his enormous chest. Your eyes slightly narrow at a small detail. 

Looking up with feigned concern in your eyes, you ask innocently, “Henry, you feeling a little chilly there?” 

You pause for his response.

Slight confusion crosses his face. “No?” he answers, scrunching his face, not understanding why you’d ask him that. 

A small smirk crosses your face. “Could’ve fooled me,” you reply with a hint of naughtiness in your voice. You lightly graze your palm over his naked chest, making sure to slide it across his hardening nipples.

Henry lets out the sharp breath as his body goes rigid. His sky blue eyes widen at the sudden contact; he hastily looks away from you.

“Oh,” you softly exclaim with a raised eyebrow, “someone likes that, huh?” 

Your eyes scan his face, looking for confirmation of your hunch. 

A confused expression crosses his face but something in his eyes tells you you’ve hit the mark. “Umm...no,” he quietly whispers.

You hum faintly to yourself, “Hmmm.” Your fingers softly caress his bare chest. “Then, I guess you don’t want me to do this.” 

With a challenging look, you leisurely graze your fingertips across the entirety of his naked chest, allowing them to linger on the hardening buds before moving on. 

Seeing the sudden flash of heat in his eyes, you purr, “Or this?” You gently pinch one of his nipples.  
Henry swallows deeply, his breath quickening at your teasing actions.

“Or this,” you quietly murmur, leaning into him and slowly licking the hardened bud.

Henry lets out an audible gasp. You grin mischievously to yourself. 

You caress his pectorals, running your fingers through the chest hair he jokingly refers to as his cowboy beard. Your hands roam his expansive torso, stroking the soft abundant hair. You feel his chest shudder under your touch as he lets out a low rumble of deep appreciation. 

Your hand traces over his bare skin, finding the hardened bud. You roll the erect nipple between your fingers, eliciting a harsh gasp of breath. Encouraged by his response, you flatten your palm against the nub, lightly rubbing across it, up and down. You turn your attention to the neglected nipple and stroke it to attention. Feeling both nipples stimulated by your fingers, Henry’s sonorous voice utters a loud guttural moan.

Thrilled at his response, you dip your head down to his chest and take hold of one of his nipples. He lets out a surprised gasp at the feel of your warm mouth around his areola. With a contented smile, you begin sucking on it earnestly. The suction raises the bud to a sharper point, allowing you to pull your head back, bringing the peak up with your lips. You graze your teeth against the top, savoring the feel of your tongue around the soft skin. 

Your other hand continues to fondle the other pec, alternating between soft caresses through the hair to flicking the nipple as you come in contact. Henry sucks a deep breath, feeling your fingers trace his chest. 

Satisfied with your correct guess, you turn your attention back to your man’s massive chest. Your mouth continues to work on his nipple, licking strikes across the bud. Henry’s body arches against yours, seeking more contact with your wet mouth. Your smile to yourself, continuing to tease him by licking a wide circle around the nipple instead. With a quick swipe of your moist tongue against the nub, you pull your head back and blow gently against it. The sudden change in temperature sends shivers of pleasure down his spine. You don’t allow him to adjust to the feeling before you dive your head back down, covering it with your warm mouth again. Henry groans in delight. 

You spend a few long minutes teasing one nipple with your mouth before drawing your head back. You pepper open mouth kisses across his pecs, earning a small rumble from Henry as he feels you switching your attention to the other side. 

You gently kiss the area around the nipple, using your lips to graze it. Henry catches his breath with the new sensation. You rub your parted lips in every direction, allowing him to feel the feather light touches. 

Your wet tongue glides across the risen nub, earning a hiss from him. You open your mouth, allowing your warmth to cover his nipple. Your tongue swirls around it, sucking on it hard. You drag the nipple between your teeth, pulling on it as you go. The needy sounds that fall from his lips are enough to make you wet. 

His large hands slide down your back to your waist, tugging you against him. You feel his hardness along your soft curves. His hands roam up your sides as your mouth worships him. 

You allow your eyes to flicker up to his, noting the parted lips and dark eyes flashing to yours. His hand reaches the back of your head and pushes you against his nipple, silently begging you for more pressure. A daring smirk plays on your lips as you latch onto his nipple again, teasing your tongue against it. Your teeth come together with a gentle bite to the bud, causing a loud growl to erupt from his throat. He sags into your embrace while you continue to suck and lap at him. 

He shivers in delight as you pull away from him. He pulls you in tightly for a hungry kiss, your lips molding together in a passionate embrace. 

You pull away, catching your breath before asking him, “So you don’t like that, huh?” A cheeky grin spreas across your face as your eyes dart to the rather prominent evidence of his arousal.

He sighs deeply, leaning his forehead against yours.

“Ok...yes I like it,” he confesses. “But in past relationships, the focus has been on other aspects of my body.” He stops, raises an eyebrow with a naughty look on his face. “They’re usually not a priority,” he finishes with a shrug.

You reach up and cup his face with your hands, forcing his gentle eyes to look into your own. 

“I’ll never neglect them from now on.” You seal your promise with a deep kiss. He looks back at you, gaze full of love and lust. He draws you slowly in for another kiss, when you artfully dodge it and wiggle out of his embrace. 

With a saucy wink, you remind him, “And now, my darling, better finish getting dressed because we’re late. We’ll continue this later,” nodding your head at his predicament.

With a small kiss blown in his direction, you spin on your heels and walk away from him. 

Mouth agape, Henry lets out a thundering groan. His shuddered breath turns into a massive grin while he adjusts himself and finishes getting dressed. 

_Oh two can play that game, love._


End file.
